


Us against the world/我們反對世界

by sammyling



Category: Marshmello (Musician) RPF, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyling/pseuds/sammyling
Summary: 一切来自于1月1号 那天marshmello和skrillex的直播~





	Us against the world/我們反對世界

工作結束後  
今天的餐點並不是以往那可口甜美的多拿滋  
而是健康的沙拉  
對 五色沙拉  
全是蔬菜沒有肉和甜點  
「shalizi......你確定 今天吃這個個？」marsh 搔了騷頭便問到  
shalizi 看了看眼前迷茫的marsh 便回答道：「是啊 skrillex吩咐過了你再過一週後要和他見面 所以為了維持身材....就只能吃」  
marsh不禁多問 ：  
「那 點心（港點）也不行嗎？就叫一份 ？或是熊貓快餐？」  
shalizi聽了這番話不禁瞪了一眼  
看到shalizi的眼神 marsh只好收回剛剛的話  
便是皺了皺眉頭敷衍了幾句：  
「噢... 好吧好吧 你可別生氣呀  
我可不希望 我的甜甜圈再次被吃光呢」  
shalizi這時才卸下警備  
笑了笑嘀咕著： 真是好男孩 （便是打開了ig  
發了個限時動態  
拍了個照  
上面寫著 「健康 健康」  
「可是那樣會很餓的 嘿 ...它們真是健康 可是 ..」  
（他低下了頭看了看自己的肚子 不時發出 咕嘟咕嘟的聲音卻又不得向眼前的 「健康美食」所屈服  
marsh看著眼前的蔬菜 搖了搖頭邊說到  
shalizi看了看時間快到了  
他便是想要更快 吃完這餐飯  
便叮嚀道：「還要跑下一場派對呢 ，你可要記得阿 要戴上那條項鍊  
那可是鑽石做的 ...」  
而marsh只好點了點頭 聽從shaliza的指示  
快要到新年了  
去年的新年  
他並沒有如願以償的和他的愛人在一起同樂  
而今年或許會不一樣吧  
「我想念桑尼  
我想見見  
哪怕  
讓我在他的趴踢上和他獨處一下下都好  
我真的想親眼看看他....」marsh的話中帶著心酸  
shalizi笑了笑 不慌不忙地說：「你別緊張  
放輕鬆  
sonny會給你一個最棒的答案  
比以往來得好千百倍的 「答案」」  
轉眼間 來到新年夜裡  
有一場狂歡將來襲  
marsh坐著那家私人飛機  
戴著他的團隊們一同來到墨西哥和美國邊境上度假村內的那間酒吧  
畢竟今天可是skrillex主場 marsh可一點也不想錯過  
在飛機上  
他享用美味的葡萄和魚子醬  
以及更多的蔬菜（還是戴著頭套享用）  
還披著貂皮被子  
一邊看著自己拿閃閃發光的磚石marshmello墜鍊  
而shalizi則在座位在另一側 並且數著鈔票  
marsh迫不及待的一直往窗外看  
畢竟他已經三個月沒看到自己最好的朋友了可是想念到達了極點  
shalizi見到如此躁動不安的marsh便問到：「skrillex沒有打給你嗎 ？你怎麼那麼緊張？」  
marsh：「不..只是太久沒見到他了 他總是很忙碌」嘛許撇回頭來低下了頭滑了滑手機 看了看 通訊錄裡 那個名字  
「sonny skrillex」  
那是一個多麼重要的名字  
那個朋友  
曾將他從  
憤怒 痛苦 仇恨中救出  
而換取今天的他  
marsh愣了好一會  
直到shalizha叫了他好幾聲  
他才反應過來  
飛機將要降落了 他們將要再度相會  
一進去渡假村休息區 就見到 sonny心急快步的走向自己面前  
marsh不禁打量著他那一身  
可能是夜裡風大  
sonny上身穿著他運動時常穿的的愛迪達迷彩外套 很明顯忘了換衣服  
畢竟這可是熱帶與副熱帶的交界點要是一不小心可是會熱壞身子的  
而他總是穿著黑色的長褲 和布鞋 有些低調但是又說如此的乾淨 而那頭秀髮有些凌亂  
或許是最近太忙了吧  
「噢他今天沒戴眼鏡呢 不 他有戴 戴的是隱形眼鏡」marsh在內心自語著  
他那雙美麗的眼睛  
仿如可可一般  
催情又深邃  
當marsh還沈迷在他的容貌時  
skrillex走向marsh身旁  
便是用力挽著他的手臂 急忙地將他帶到哪休息室內  
而marsh則對他便是百般依順  
任他怎麼待他  
也沒有多問 心裏即使緊張又害羞但又不敢多說什麼  
畢竟上次...他們在另一間酒吧的休息室內 做了那種事情...  
skrillex將門關上 把jas和shliza支開  
和marsh獨處著  
「聽著marsh，今天是重要的一天 我們將是一起的對吧 」  
skrillex 望著marsh問到  
而marsh根本沒有仔細聽他在說什麼 他的心早已賣給眼前這位美人了  
無論他說了什麼  
marsh只會言聽計從  
skrillex掏出了手機看了看時間「七點半 」  
「我們還有一個半小時才要上台 這段時間 我們可以好好享樂 沒有人可以來干擾我們」skrillex邊說邊露出了愉快的笑容  
他回到marsh身邊 抱緊了marsh 嗅著他身上那股味道 不同於平時的砂糖味而是一股清新自然  
在這股誘惑下  
一個用力 就將他壓倒在了地上  
sonny看著marsh如此青澀 可愛  
便是來了點惡作劇  
他隔著衣服蹭了蹭他的胸脯 順帶給了他頭罩一個吻  
而marsh則是被眼前如此主動的愛人而感到有些小小的驚喜  
又是如此的緊張  
「噢，老弟 我們這不是第一次了吧 .別害羞啊  
我想 ...你會喜歡的 我最近可是在派對後有好休息呢 還做了點保養 你看皮膚好多了吧  
」sonny不慌不忙著說道  
便是玩著他的頭套 試圖從眼罩縫隙口 看到marsh的臉蛋  
而marsh則是緊張過了頭便是來找藉口掩埋過去「sonny這樣會不會太快了我還沒準備好....」  
而skrillex則是低下頭來捲下身軀往marsh的 私處 侵入  
「噢 是嗎？或許你喜歡這樣的？我的寶貝chris....」他用著挑逗的口吻問到  
「不....不要 sonny 真的不行...上次做完那種事情 哪裡格外明顯 攝影師們總是拍奇怪的角度.....」marsh言語上反抗著 但身體軟呼呼的  
便是接受了sonny的愛撫  
便是讓sonny為所欲為 （或許說marsh自己也很享受眼前的一切  
但他還是不耐煩地抱怨著  
「可是下次見面恐怕要很久...或許要到你生日時才能在一起呢 你覺得這事 和那件事情 那個才重要呢？」skrillex繼續問到  
繼續撫摸著marsh的私密處 企圖讓他卸下心防  
marsh在這番催情的言語下更是毫無招架之力 無論是什麼都答應了  
「唔 好...sonny 你說了算 你希望是什麼 都好 我到那時候會想念你的」marsh緩緩的說到  
「那真是棒極了了...我最親愛的chirs...」skrillex將手伸出他的私密處 將他的頭罩輕輕地摘下  
chris的頭髮蓬鬆凌亂著  
像是太陽花花蕊般地柔軟  
而他的鬍子則是許久沒有刮了 但這些對於sonny來說  
都是 「可憐又可愛」  
sonny看著他的臉龐笑了笑  
而chris才意識到自己忘了刮鬍子  
sonny不喜歡鬍子 他喜歡乾淨利落整齊 他曾說過 鬍子太扎人了  
可是今天的sonny並不在乎這個  
便是與他依依不捨地相吻著  
似乎是體內的慾火在燃燒著  
他撫摸著自己的臉龐  
壓根沒管那鬍子  
「誰他媽的在乎呢」  
sonny早已不再想那麼多  
只想和自己「最好的朋友」  
來更深入的親密接觸  
sonny喜歡他的不做作 喜歡她的直率 和那顆善良的心 ...以及他的一切...包括身體 他都想佔有  
並且宣示主權在他身上  
當sonny再想將手潛入第二次的私密處並且愛撫他時  
門外傳來了一陣敲門聲...聽到門外傳來的響聲）  
sonny沒有想太多 （畢竟現在的sonny可專心在他的 愛人身上呢）他不願作回答  
繼續侵犯著chris  
「sonny...好熱 ....可以開冷氣嗎？」chris將眼睛撇過往了一眼門外 試圖岔開話題讓sonny分心  
但很顯然並不起效  
sonny更加貼緊了chris的身體  
順帶加緊磨蹭著chris的私密處  
用手指輕撫著並且刺激那緊緻地後穴  
chris霎時間咬緊了牙根  
不願出聲 作為最後一絲反抗  
很可惜sonny總是會有辦法對付他  
「chris ...我忙不過來....你來告訴他們 我們在「做」什麼吧」  
門外的敲門聲更加地急促 傳來了shalizi的聲音  
「chris ...sonny？ 你們在裡面做什麼 我能進去嗎」  
sonny望著身下那雙眼模糊  
金棕鬆散凌亂的小可愛  
打起了更壞的打算  
「讓眼前這甜美的小傢伙 成為自己的」  
他有那麼個念頭在腦海裡迴盪著  
chris無從反抗 只好深吸了口氣  
壓低著自己的聲音  
故作什麼事也沒發生一樣 朝著門外喊  
「抱歉 ....我們在...準備...頭罩出了點故障....需要..點時間.時間準備.」  
「噢 ，好吧 反正裡面也挺安全的 只要不被狗仔隊和厚臉皮的人抓到就好了 那我走咯 你們好好準備呀」 shalizi得到了回覆後漸漸地離去  
話音剛落  
sonny壞心地將手迅速抽出  
注視著chris那羞澀泛紅的臉  
那微微顫抖著的身體  
以及細小的喘息聲  
不禁想要佔有更多  
更多…..  
Chirs就像是棉花糖一樣  
一口接著一口  
令人上癮  
sonny 喜歡香菸 但也並不排斥甜的  
何況是如此特殊的 「糖」  
sonny親吻著chris的頸部  
一點一點地撕咬著  
想要標記他  
讓chirs心裏只有 音樂 和 自己  
只是簽約 在自己的旗下  
這還不夠  
他想要  
眼前的男孩付出更多  
為他創作出 最動聽的作品  
為此 他會給他甜美的回覆  
每一次的眼神交匯都是  
像是魔鬼在作祟一般  
令彼此瘋狂  
「sonny停下••••••太•••••太快了•••••會不行的」chris有些喘不過氣來  
傻男孩•••••都幾次了•••••••••你怎麼•••還是那麼可愛呢？  
「Sonny••••不行•••請你停下等會就要上臺了 」chris眼眶泛著淚哭訴著  
眼前的美人就像是野獸一般侵犯著自己  
「時候未到 別緊張 我們還有大把好時光可以一起享樂」sonny將手拂過 chris的 腹部不時親吻着他的臉頰  
「不•••不是這種」chris面對sonny的挑逗已經似乎快招架不住了  
內心要的更多•••卻無法開口  
「不然你想要那種呢 我的chris 你只要好好地享受就足夠了」  
sonny一邊親吻著一邊說道 不時 壞心的咬了一小口臉頰上的肉  
chris 被突如其來的襲擊 弄得有些疼 眼角掛上了幾顆淚珠  
顯得過分可愛  
Sonny抬起頭看著眼前的男孩已經沉淪在自己的身下  
腦中不禁回想起一句話  
如果說 可憐之人必有可愛之處 那可愛之人也一定有可憐之處吧  
他就像是自己一樣••••••  
「Sonny ••••我只希望••••••嗯•••啊•••我只想做好音樂•••••••」chris說起話來有些吃力  
畢竟漫長的前戲讓chris身體已經開始躁動了  
那泛紅的臉頰簡直令人犯罪  
「 真是個好男孩」sonny在chris耳邊輕聲說道  
便是解開了褲子的拉鏈 脫下那條已經被磨擦的有些破損的長褲  
以及那條黑色的內褲  
露出了他那恰到好處的性器  
或許是年齡到了 又或許是不是第一次行性事  
那地方並不是那麼地嬌嫩 有著些許的毛遮擋住  
可能是因為體形的關係吧 那傢伙並不是那麼粗壯  
而是精練了點 帶著幾分硬挺  
Chris看見眼前的sonny將衣物脫下  
也明白接下來要做點什麼 他鬆開了自己的衣褲  
露出那條純白的內褲  
Sonny不禁嘴角揚起了一抹微笑  
心裏想著Chris果然很聽自己的話呢 上次才告訴他那事情 他就將這件事情牢牢記住了  
Sonny將他那最後一絲防線解開  
讓他袒露出 那已經蓄勢待發的性器  
Sonny用手將那長根握住 逼緊著chris的神經  
那性器再也承受不住 高挺著  
Chris的意識已被模糊 那腦子裏只有慾望  
但仍惦記著 即將開始的工作  
「sonny•••••我•••我們•••得•••快點•••••恩啊••••」  
那身後有著一股說不出來的騷熱感使得chris說出了這種話  
Sonny不慌不忙地摟住了chris的腰 將那物體朝他體內頂住了進來  
「chris•••放輕鬆點••••別那麼緊張 要我說多少次呢？這不是第一次 你還是那麼•可愛」  
那 後穴雖然是有被擴張過  
但還是免不了些許疼痛感  
chris將雙手緊緊的扣在了sonny頸後 一點一點的接受著那傢伙的進入  
而sonny看著chris的鎖骨 不禁忍不住往那蹭了下  
不時吸吮著 留下了印記  
而chris也將腳搭在了sonny的身上  
彼此交合著 無法分離  
那場面就像是一幅掛畫 黑與白完美的交融著  
他們都知道  
受過了多少的風霜 流過了多少的汗水 在冰冷的舞池旁睡著也好 或是抱著筆記本電腦和耳機與音樂為伍 臺下的歡呼聲不屬於自己也好  
一切都像是一個深不見底的陷阱一般無法逃離 只能更加深陷在其中  
誰讓他們 那麼愛音樂呢？  
那份羈絆就像是樞紐一般無法斬斷  
如果說 他就像是山巒一般遙不可及  
那自己應該是逐夢者  
一點一點地接近他  
最後在巔峰上與雪地擁抱  
交結在一起  
交織出最美的畫面  
「chris ...chris 太疼了嗎？ 還是你昨天沒睡好？」sonny緩緩地進入chris的體內  
那窄小而黏稠的肉壁雖然有好好的擴張過但還是那般緊緻  
「sonny...不..沒有 我有好好地休息」chris小聲地反駁道 他知道他早已無法掙脫  
那額頭掛上汗珠  
臉頰早已如同紅莢一般  
嫩白的股溝之間是那麼地撩人  
令sonny徹底的淪陷  
「噢...可你平時可不像是這樣 一進去就昏了過去啊 這可不行呢...」sonny望著眼前那誘人的男孩調侃著  
chris 聽到這樣的用詞 不免有些害臊 急忙迴避sonny的話 「唔..sonny ..你..你別再說了我們快點解決點這檔事吧」  
「你確定 要 快 點 （解決）？我是無所謂但你的身體恐怕負荷不了」  
sonny一邊說著  
下半身便是動了起來  
肉壁在多次的刺激下  
緊扣住sonny的那傢伙 死死的  
不肯鬆懈  
像是吮吸棒棒糖一樣  
那麼持久 卻又那麼綿密難纏  
「我才不會...唔啊...」chris的眼眶已經濕潤發紅著  
「噢...還是你想來點更刺激的？」sonny 貼近他的耳邊  
趁機咬了咬他的耳骨 故意挑起他的情慾  
「啊..哈...」在這番挑逗下 chris已經無法自己  
身上的那個「人」是如此的重要  
無法 逃出 任何的一個小動作  
sonny在chris耳邊留下印記後 有些壞心地問到「不是想快點解決...嗎 ...？哼..」  
「sonny.... 真的 好痛 又...好奇怪」  
「來吧，放輕鬆點 」sonny 摸了摸chris柔順的頭髮 試圖讓他冷靜下來 並接受一波又一波的衝擊  
「這裡 那裡 唔...還是好不習慣 」chris說著 抹乾了自己眼角的淚珠  
一點一滴地承受著  
那傢伙的進出  
「噢 真是對不起 我都忘了.... 要給這傢伙 潤滑一下」sonny瞧了瞧那被自己侵犯著 紅腫 發脹的私密處 不禁有些心疼  
「哈... sonny 你 你在做什麼」  
sonny揚起嘴角 將手沾上濁液往chris最緊緻的私密處  
塗抹 不時用指尖按摩著 讓chris放輕鬆  
那傢伙在濁液的潤滑之下進去順利的多了  
「哼...嗯...讓你舒服點」持續的愛撫 以及交歡  
不免讓sonny 聲音有些許沙啞  
但他仍然  
chris 並不想淪為 情慾的犧牲品  
誰都知道 那是無效的  
chris即使加緊 屏氣  
都無法掩住催情的氣息  
那股味道四處散漫在空氣中  
挑撥了起chris的神經  
使得他變得更敏感  
「sonny... 慢點...慢點 」chris咬著唇 有些緊張的環抱起了sonny  
在這一瞬間  
sonny的腦子 當機了  
在他的耳裡  
那嗚咽以轉化成了哀求  
或是說是在求歡？  
sonny也不讓chris失望地 放慢了速度  
身下的 大男孩  
早已臉泛潮紅 淚流滿面  
不禁讓人想更加的深入....  
但在這時  
sonny抬頭看了看  
掛在牆上的時鐘  
不知不覺 中  
已經快接近登台的時間了  
「chris ...恐怕我這次不能再讓你 「任性」了」sonny撫摸了下chris的臉頰 將起霧的眼鏡摘下  
扣住chris圓潤 肉感鬆軟的腰 開始加重力道  
一次又一次送入  
chris的身體裡  
隨著sonny的侵入  
chris 不禁叫了起來 雙手開始不聽使喚的發抖著  
sonny見到自己那可愛的「糖」又開始不安了  
便是一把抓住他的手 與他相吻著  
而在此時那私密處被注入了一股熱流  
沾滿了了他的壁內  
sonny也明白 不可以留在他的身體太久 便是抽了出來  
幾滴白濁染到了沙發上  
那緊緻處 漸漸流出一道白絲  
sonny起身 擦拭自己那佔滿了濕潤濁液的傢伙 順勢穿上了衣著 也將chris的衣服拾起 輕輕地往chris身上扔去  
然而chris茫然的瞪視著一片空白天花板  
過度刺激的交合  
讓他有些承受不了  
但表演近在眼前  
自己就算再怎麼酥麻疼痛都得起來  
他忍著痛 坐起 （畢竟他不想給sonny丟臉）  
用桌上的衛生紙打理了下自己  
更換好衣著後  
他看了看坐在身旁的愛人  
還是那麼迷人  
而懦弱的自己卻又害怕失去他  
「留在我身邊好嗎」chris不知道怎麼開口  
但他能做的只有 張開雙手抱緊他  
輕輕的依偎在他的肩上  
他明白 自己不再是 chris  
要向這個世界宣戰  
時間一到 他得戴上頭套  
成為那個marshmello  
而sonny牽著自己的手  
向世人展現 證明自己  
這就已經滿足  
親愛的  
就算世界與你為你敵  
我也永遠在你身邊  
我永遠都是你的  
糖  
化解你心中所有的痛楚


End file.
